Imposible de negar
by Ame Winner
Summary: Hay muchas cosas de las que Sam no puede hablar con Dean. Y, una de ellas es sobre la clase de relación que su hermano tiene con Castiel.


_Vamos, yo sé que __tods __los pensamos. _

_Si centramos la historia en alguna parte de la serie, este fic corresponde al capítulo donde se proponen destruir a Eve._

* * *

><p><strong>Imposible de negar <strong>

Con frecuencia Sam había escuchado que, para ser objetivos, era necesario observar la situación desde el exterior y que, únicamente, de esa forma era posible descubrir cosas que habitualmente no se percibían; precisamente, por estar inmersos en lo que ocurría. Pero ese día, una vez más, comprobó que no era imaginación suya lo que pasaba y que hasta Boby se daba cuenta de ello.

Bastó cruzar una mirada con el cazador para saber que, tal vez, ellos dos estaban afuera mientras que Dean y Castiel, no.

Mirando desde lejos, todo parecía tan obvio.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que llamarlo yo? –se había quejado Dean.

Ni Boby ni él se habían molestado en responder; Castiel iba y venía a voluntad, y jamás acudía cuando se le pedía. Claro, a menos que fuera la voz de Dean la que resonara bien arriba en el mismísimo Cielo.

Decir que tenía una línea directa con el ángel, había pasado de ser una broma a convertirse en la más pura verdad.

Además, a veces Dean decía cosas confusas, cosas que daban mucho a pensar para quien sabía escuchar. Cosas que, curiosamente y lejos de una coincidencia, el ángel parecía confirmar sin la necesidad de palabras o el simple hecho de darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

_-_No le tengo en el trasero...

Apoyando esa frase, inesperadamente como siempre, Castiel apareció a espaldas de Dean; tan pegado al otro, que el más bajo podía ser la sombra de su hermano.

Dean brincó.

-Cas, sal de mi trasero.

Y confirmando su teoría, esa de las palabras confusas que se prestaban a más, Castiel habló observando a Dean.

-Nunca he estado ahí...

Ambos compartieron una mirada y, hubo un silencio incómodo. Recapitulando encuentros y observando todo objetivamente, _desde fuera_, había muchas de esas miradas entre íntimas y tensas; y demasiados silencios, entre ellos, que nadie parecía poder rellenar.

Tensión sexual, le venía a la mente.

Cierto que él no había tenido largas relaciones amorosas pero sí que sabía lo que era la tensión entre dos personas y ese deseo implícito de romper las distancias, tocar, besar y terminar enredados en una cama. Por supuesto, también conocía lo que era la incomodidad luego de intimar con alguien y simplemente darse cuenta que las cosas, como pareja, no funcionarían.

Ahora, estaba seguro de que algo así había entre Dean y Castiel.

Y quizás siempre lo hubo pero, algo había cambiado entre ellos desde que Cas se encargaba de asuntos mayores en el Cielo y no era él mismo de antes; desde que él había estado en el Infierno, encerrado con Lucifer. Y, ahora, también era cierto que Dean se movía en la eterna desconfianza hacía todo y todos.

Ninguno, incluido él, era el de antes...

Pero volviendo al hecho.

_-Cas, sal de mi trasero._

_-Nunca he estado ahí..._

Malamente, y a través de un gesto que le llevaba a arrugar el entrecejo, se imaginaba esa otra cara de la situación. Si Cas decía que no, pero estaban de por medio esas miradas y silencios, entonces era ¿qué todo había sido al revés? Y cuando llegaba a esa conclusión, pensaba...

"¿Entonces Dean estuvo en el trasero de Cas?"

Era ahí cuando maldecía; ¿¡Qué demonios hacía él imaginándose la vida sexual de su hermano! ¿Cómo éste había terminado metiéndose con un ángel? ¿¡Con un ángel que usaba el recipiente de otro hombre!

Bien, quizás él no era nadie para juzgar. Realmente no podría, pero a veces sentía la necesidad de gritar, maldecir y rogar: _¡Por Dios! ¡Ya todos lo sabemos! ¡Consíganse un cuarto y, lo que sea, arréglenlo!_

Sí, de gritar.

Gritar, todo a la vez...

¿Acaso no sabían lo incómodo que era estar entre dos que podrían matarse con miradas o quemarse de mudo deseo? Pues bien, él lo diría... era muy incómodo, demasiado; ¡insoportable! Pero claro, había temas de los que no hablaba ni hablaría con Dean. Y uno de ellos, quizás el más notorio, era ese que tenía que ver con la extraña y obvia relación que su hermano mantenía con Castiel.


End file.
